


Drink Me Up

by Zinthr



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Omorashi, Watersports, funny but also kinky, it's a fic where mako pisses herself on gamagori's face okay it's TRASH, just a little bit but it's there, piss drinking, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthr/pseuds/Zinthr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Well, they were supposed to be having super awesome ero hentai sexy times but she just noticed that wow, she really needed to piss!'</p>
<p>Mako has an accident during sexy-times. <br/>Gamagori approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Me Up

Mako might just die about now. 

She was currently seated on Gamagori, her boyfriend of two months, her thighs wrapped tightly around his imposingly large face. That was all well and good, amazing actually, except that...

Well, the were supposed to be having super awesome ero hentai sexy times but she just noticed that wow, she really needed to piss! 

A sharp gasped escaped her mouth as Ira jerked his powerful tongue inside her particularly hard, and she squeezed his face even harder. 

"Ah- ah- sto-o-o-p hhhhh!" Mako groaned out, but he couldn't hear her due to fact that her knees were covering his ears. She gripped his hair with both hands, meaning to yank him away but - oooh, that felt so good!

She pressed herself harder onto his face, her pleasure building, but then - 

Gamagori stiffened beneath her, his actions stopping in surprise as he felt - and tasted - a small amount of hot piss leak into his mouth. 

Mako immediately stood up, pressing both of her hands onto her crotch to avoid posing on him more. "Ohhhh I'm so sorry! I tried to warn you but you couldn't hear me and it so felt way too good otherwise I would have stood up but-" she was cut of by large hands wrapping around her thighs and pulling her back down onto her knees. 

"It's...all right. Please, continue. I...I kind of enjoyed it..." Gamagori murmured, his already quiet voice muffled by her muff. His hot breath against her made her shudder, the movement In her muscles releasing just a bit more piss out onto her boyfriends face. 

He eagerly lapped it up, making sure that she could hear it when he swallowed. 

And oh, the things that did to her. Mako shuddered and groaned, her pussy getting even wetter. She dropped down onto his face again, quickly beginning to rut against him. 

He eagerly went back to work, thrusting his tongue inside of her once, twice, three times before pulling it out to work around her lips again. 

She tightened, but the she relaxed, and that was it. The figurative floodgates opened and - oh god she was pissing into his mouth. 

And he /liked/ it. 

Mako gripped Gamagori's hair with both hands and pressed down, practically humping his mouth with her enthusiasm. Her piss poured out like a river, straight into his waiting mouth. Little streams of golden liquid ran down his cheeks, creating small wet spots on the bed beneath him. 

He gripped himself with one hand, needing something to take off some of the pressure. 

Mako happens to open her eyes enough to see that, and gave the slighted grin. "Ohhhh! Take my piss you naughty boy~ ah! Ah! Yesssss!" 

He groaned loudly at her words, the vibrations only spurring her on more. 

She humped down onto his face and he humped up into his hand, and they found a quick rhythm together. 

After what must have been three straight minutes of pissing, her stream finally tapered off. And it felt so good that she went straight from pissing into his mouth to cumming into it. She squirted, a lot more than usual, and he swallowed all that she gave him. 

She stayed upright for a moment, perhaps in a bit of shock. Then she crumpled to the side, falling over and laying down next to him, watching as he quickly fumbled with his fly. 

Once he pulled himself out, it didn't take long for Gamagori to finish, his cum shooting high into the air, only to come back down on his torso. Most was on his naked chest, but some landed and joined the mess on his face. 

They both lay still panting, Mako cuddled up to Gamagori's much larger side, and norther spoke for awhile. At least, until Mako got her breath back. 

"That was really fun Ira! I should totally stand up and piss all over you next time, put you in your place." She said, in a tired, yet still sing-song voice. 

Gamagori's dick twitched in a feeble attempt to stand back up. He looked over at her and thought, 'God, this girl is going to be the death of me...'

**Author's Note:**

> lolol i just really like watersports m'kay
> 
> and there needs to be more dom Mako / sub Gamagori.


End file.
